LevynLight Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community Category:Site maintenance This is the general discussion page for the wiki! This is the page to discuss general issues about the Wiki. Please add any suggestions you might have for how we can all improve the wiki together! If you don't want to use this page you can use the Forums. LevynLight_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal/Archive1 Badges If you look at the user pages you can see many of the badges that you can earn on this wiki. I have customized some of them to make them more LL, does anyone have any suggestions about customizing more of the generic badges? -Xick (talk) 07:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 12 Pre-Release if you've watched this video, you know that chapter 12 will be bringing a lot of changes to the existing areas. In preparation for it, I'm beginning to wonder how should the location pages be updated - by creating completely different location pages or altering the current ones? I think it might be best to make new pages, since in the video, Kayla mentioned there's going to be new location artwork, characters, maybe even descriptions and some names. Also, adding a second version of the same location might make things confusing to newer players. In each case, there's going to be a lot of work. --Silver123 07:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Start by editing the location template to have a link from the "past" areas to the "future" areas which should have page names (if they reuse place names) like Esert Village to Esert Village (Future). Then just fill in the new location areas as appropiate. From what i've seen from the video they won't be reusing too many names, the example in the video was Esert Village will change into Eserton.. I'm certain that the next chapter will be roughly the same amount of work as the last. -Xick (talk) 21:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Added a Past/Future navigation in style of the game. How we need to tackle this depends on how the devs are planning to implement the whole "time-travel/portal"-thingy and what is going to change exactly. E.g. do we just add the locations like we are doing now (chapter 12, 13 etc under chapter 11) or split it into a locations (past) and locations (future). I personally don't think it's needed; But if a location's name is changed (e.g. Esert), we should use that new name instead of Old name (future). -- Senne talk] 15:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think it would be best to add new location pages unless the changes are minimal. If the name stays the same, then it could be names location (future). I don't think that changing old location names into location (past) is necessary, it would make things harder to look for. Maybe just location and location (future), with a link in the first version of the location to the future location. If the location name changes, then it could be a page with the new location name with a link to the old location. I think that would be the best way to do it.. Of course, we need to see how exactly it will be implemented, but there's no harm in thinking ahead a bit. --Silver123 07:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: p.s. I like the navigation tab, it seems nice and easy to use. :::: If I were you, I'd develop the locations as new locations as they will be treated as new locations in-game. I would add to any area templates an option to hyperlink to the past location related to the new location (e.g. Eserton would have a hyperlink on it's main page to Esert Village). However, you should know now that while there may be some recycled character art, all characters in a "future location" will be revamped to be level appropriate (for example, a Grass Gremble may become Grass Grembling with the same art, but higher atk/exp/etc. to be appropriate for a level 12 player). Also, keep in mind that besides the event content, there will only be one area released with Chapter 12 to give everyone a taste of what the new feature is like and give them ample time to become accustomed to how it works. I hope that helps answer some questions and feel free to pm me in fb if you need further clarification. - Kayla :::::So the issue isn't going to be the locations but the Characters. Should we create new Character Pages like" Grass Gremble (Future) or should we alter the Character Template? (Once again as the devs alter the game I'm SOOO thankful that most of the pages on this wiki are generated by templates) :::::EG something like: ... First Appearance: Chapter 2 First Incarnation: Attack Power: '''14 '''Defense Power: '''1 ''Second Incarnation:'' '''Attack Power: XX Defense Power: YY Family Type: 'Beast 'Enemy Class: None ... -Xick (talk) 06:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : If there will be larger changes (name, description, stats and artwork), I think it's best to create new character pages and link them with the old character pages, like with locations. It really depends on how different will they be. --Silver123 07:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about this yet because I don't know yet what similaritites I will create between the characters beyond the art. I have a feeling that every aspect of the recycled characters will change with exception to family type. I imagine most of the descriptions will change (as appropriate for an expanded history for them) and all atk will change. Trait names may stay the same, but the actual percentages and stats will change. The names *may* and most likely will change. The characters, even if sharing name, traits, art, etc. will actually file as a different character in the bestiary and backend of the game (aka: the code behind the game will have two different versions of the same character and save a player's stats for those characters seperately). I would again treat them like the environments. Create new characters, but create a field where you can link the past/future characters for storyline's sake. Maybe call the field "Other Incarntions"....you could apply this to Tank Drivers vs. Hope Tank Drivers. :: - Kayla :::Ok, so we could borrow some of the code from the location header and add it to the character template so that there is a future and past button, or we could add a list of links to the other versions of the character. I think the first option would be aesthetically better but the second option is more flexible. As Kayla pointed out we already have Hope Tank Drivers and Tank Drivers and could possibly have 'Tank Drivers (Future)' and I wouldn't rule out the possibility of 'Tank Drivers (2nd Further Future)'. :::I would also like to have a discussion on the language that we will use. Should we use Version, Incarnation, or something else? Maybe this is something for the game forum? :::Hopefully the names of the characters won't be recycled too much and most of this won't really become a problem for the wiki. If names are recycled should we rename Characters to 'Example Character (Past)' and 'Example Character (Future)' and have the 'Example Character' page become a disambiguation page? -Xick (talk) 07:02, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Post-Release Well, Chapter 12 has been released, and thankfully for all us editors it seems like a smaller chapter. Which, luckily, gives us plenty of time to deal with the changes it brings. Some of the issues I've noticed (Please add add to this list if you notice more) : #Basic Energy is Only Availble in Esert, I think most of the changes required for this have been already been made. #Static Volt brings up the issue of what "Energy Preference" means again. I think the best solution for now is to change the Character Template such that the defaults become 'Basic Energy' or 'Static Volt' instead of the current 'None'. Using: } < 12 | Basic Energy | Static Volt }} #Incarnations, or Past/Future Versions. Should we include links between the Characters? If so should it be a field like" Other Incartions: Grass Gremble or should we use the Past, Future location header type links (See Esert Village and Eserton? I'd also like us to make a decision about what we should call them. I started a thread in the forums but didn't get any replies. #Energy, The Energy Page is starting to get a bit long and I think it's time that Energies have their own pages. I started on Template:Energy. Please comment, I'd appreciate any suggestions on what infomation the pages should contain and their layouts. Happy Seeking and Editing Everyone. We are now Over a Thousand Pages. Congratulations! -Xick (talk) 00:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : 2) I'm not sure what to do with that. Static Volt will probably attract quite a lot of characters in chapter 12 and later, and Basic Energy doesn't work there. However, I think Static Volt still does work in the old times like basic energy (haven't tried it, but..), like all other energies. For example, seeking in esert village with whistle energy will attract any of the characters in there since they don't have any special energy preference. Of course, superior energy might work even better. So, that makes things a bit complicated, because it's not like those characters prefer basic energy, it's just the cheapest way to attract them! :Also, in chapter 12 there's ultra volt energy, which works like enhanced energy (3 possible seeks) in earlier areas, but it also works in chapter 12, unlike regular superior energy. So, the new characters also prefer Ultra Volt, obviously. I think this should all be taken into consideration. Maybe by putting in preferences only for new characters, I'm not sure. :3) I think links might be interesting, like location links, but those characters don't really have much in common, except the artwork. Names, descriptions, traits, stats - it's all different. So, maybe a small field (I'd go for past/future version) would be enough. :4) I think I already gave some feedback about that, and generally I think it's a great idea, the energy page is really getting too large with every update. --Silver123 08:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::2. Maybe just make it so Energy Preference: } < 12 | None | Static Volt }} instead of Basic Energy? -Xick (talk) 08:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: 2. Think that is the better way to go, since the "basic energy" does not cut it anymore post chapter 12 and static volt is better than basic energy so is should work in older chapters. Thus None | Static Volt should do the trick. -- Senne talk] 14:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :: 3. Linking the new chars to their old selves can be done the same way as the locations, or just a standard text/link under Notes could do the trick. I dunno if it is that important. Even locations could be done like that if the top links are too much "in your face". :: For the naming: As Kayla said, most names of the characters that return will be having a (slightly) different name, so it should not give too many problems. I don't hope they are planning another time jump of 200 years, so adding (future) to the new character should suffice. (past) can be added but is not necessary. :: 4. Think the energy template + individual pages per energy with tips en info is the best way to do it. And keep a cheat sheet on the general Energy page, so ppl can have a quick overview what type is used where; and can be found where. :: -- Senne talk] 14:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Energy I've seen Xick has started to make the new energy pages and currently, the chapter wikitable is used on each of the pages (instead of a navigation table). Since other similar pages (characters, potions, weapons, armors, supports) have navigation tables instead of wiki tables, I've made a navigation table for energies which can be found under Template: Energy navigation. The energies are listed by chapters and then by locations in which they're used instead of loot locations. I think it's better that way since, when energies from previous chapters are used, it looks a bit weird since it doesn't even say what (new) location they're used in. This way, if someone wants to know more about where the energy's dropped, he/she can look up under the energy page, right? I don't know if everyone will agree with me on the way I made this and if it should be used, so I'm just putting it out there, so it's up to everyone to decide, I won't add it anywhere yet. --Silver123 11:22, July 15, 2011 (UTC) New Page Layout We can edit the to change the default new page here MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. I was thinking that we could use headings followed by some useful code. Something like: To Add New Content to the leyvnlight wiki please use one of the following templates: Character Equipment Locations Publish the following code to create a new location page. What do you think -Xick (talk) 08:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I honestly don't know if anyone uses the default new page anymore, but everything is better than that one ^^ The wikia guys where planning to make it possible to fill in a template in a more graphical way but I don't know if it is implemented or not. Also where there plans to make more than 1 "default new page" so you could choose a new page template for the type of new page you where about to create. But again haven't heard much of that either. Perhaps you could contact someone of the wikia staff to find out something more. -- Senne talk] 14:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Question could someone , anyone please please tell me how to claim or open these chest loot that i've been that i've been getting so far (wooden, silver and gold) TU. loppi de loppe The Foundry -Xick (talk) 06:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Event Categories I noticed there are currently two general event categories: *Category: Event - the default event category for quests *Category: Seasonal Content - contains mixed-up event quests (already included in the event category) and some event items and characters (but not all). There are also specific categories for certain events (Category: Christmas in July, Aznor's Third Visit etc.) which currently include only the related event quests (NOT characters or items - maybe this should also change?) So, I'm not sure how to clear all this mess. I think seasonal characters and items should all have a category and most of them currently don't belong to any seasonal category. Seasonal Content category is obviously messed up and I don't think it's required, at least not for quests (since they have the event category already). My suggestion would be to remove all quests from seasonal content category and either a) put all seasonal characters/items in it or b) get rid of it completely and make a new category for these characters/items. I'd like to hear some opinions/suggestions before doing so large edits. --Silver123 09:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Expanded Wiki Navigation Maybe we should take a look at this: Test the Expanded Wiki Navigation and figure out a nice way of using this new feature to the max. The expanded navigation is enabled on the community wiki, so you can see it "in action" there. Cheers -- Senne talk] 01:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) *I like it, it would be nice to be able to put more links on the navigation tray. I'm not sure which ones, though (in addition to those already there).. Maybe something about game mechanics (Power/Family type etc), for example.--Silver123 06:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) "Equipment" to "Inventory"? At the top of the page where the "Equipment" drop-down menu is ...should we change it to "Inventory" instead? (Just like the game) Since we do have 'items' and 'resources' Leesophia 11:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good to me, definitely makes more sense! Silver123 13:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :While we're at it, I think it would be nice if the inventory menu would include Lore (since that's in the inventory, too). Also, it would be nice if "Characters" menu included Rare Characters and maybe Scalable Characters.--Silver123 07:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't know if it's just me, but I can't seem to see an option to edit those sections (or anything on the main page)? On the same note, "Lore" could also be added under the "Inventory" of the home page's table :::Leesophia 12:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Only an admin can edit the drop-down menu. As for the main page, the only part available for editing to non-admins (the main part) can be accessed through Template:Contents. I'll add Lore to it. Silver123 20:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC)